


[podfic] untitled

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [41]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU for Pitch's backstory, Comment Fic, Discussion of Death, Discussion of Violence, Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Beneath the stains of time / The feelings disappear / You are someone else / I am still right here
Relationships: Jack Frost & Pitch Black
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Kudos: 10





	[podfic] untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/571126) by tigriswolf. 



****

****Title:** [untitled](http://tigriswolf.livejournal.com/572276.html#cutid2)   
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/profile)[tigriswolf](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/) **

**Coverartist:** **[reena_jenkins](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Rise of the Guardians

 **Pairing:** gen

 **Length:** 00:07:05

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/42%20\(RotG\)%20_untitled_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
